


i'll take care of you

by waveydnp



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveydnp/pseuds/waveydnp
Summary: phil takes care of dan after a long stop speak support day





	i'll take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> my little love letter to dan for his work with stop speak support, and inspired by tonight's liveshow comments about how much responsibility was thrust upon him and how 'dead' he felt the next day

His knees are crushing into the seat in front of him. He wants to ask the driver to move it up a bit but he can’t. He doesn’t trust his voice not to crack right now. Shaky hands hold his phone, open on a text he’s having a good deal of trouble typing. A text he’s not sure he’s going to send before the taxi drops him home.

_ I did it. _

That’s what he wants to say. That’s what he wants Phil to know--what he can’t believe is actually true. He did it. It’s done and he did it and he did it fucking well. 

It feels strangely weird to say in a text though. He kind of wants to speak the words out loud, to someone he knows beyond a shadow of a doubt will understand the weight of them, the significance. Someone who will give him the reception he doesn’t know if he  _ deserves _ so much as really really wants.

By all accounts he’s done a good thing, and he knows people will tell him. And he can’t pretend he won’t brush it off as no big deal, and he can’t pretend he won’t secretly revel in the praise.

But at the moment, as the shakiness starts to spread from his hands all through the rest of his body, down his thighs and down his arms and knotting up into his shoulders, he wants to hear it from someone who knows exactly what it took. 

He overpays the cabbie as always. He glances around warily as he gets out of the car, hoping,  _ praying _ there won’t be anyone there waiting for him. He doesn’t think he could possibly find it in him to take any selfies right now. 

His fingers tremble as he tries to fit the key into the lock. 

This is stupid. The hard part is done. All of it is done. This is the part he’d been looking forward to all day, the part where he doesn’t have to be on and no one is looking at him and there’s nothing he could possibly fuck up.

Finally he gets the bloody door open. Phil’s not there waiting for him. Probably because he didn’t even know Dan was on his way.

He toes off his shoes, feeling shorter now there’s no platform beneath his feet. He hangs up his coat, runs his fingers through his hair.

He hears Phil’s feet on the stairs. His heart is thrumming.

“Dan?”

“Yeah. Hey.”

“You’re back?”

“Yep.”

Phil’s there, in all his glory, hair pushed back, glasses slipping down his nose. He looks as cozy as when Dan left him this morning, grey sweatpants and his new cozy black jumper. He looks like home.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were on your way?”

Dan shrugs. His throat is tight.

“How’d it go?”

He smiles. He tries to smile, but his chin quivers. “Good,” he croaks.

Phil frowns, pulling Dan into his arms and squeezing round his shoulders tightly.

He doesn’t say anything when Dan starts to cry.

 

He’s calmed down, a belly full of pizza and diet coke, anchored by the weight of three blankets on top of him and Phil’s fingertips massaging his scalp. The champagne Phil had bought is still untouched in the fridge. They’re not celebrating yet. 

They’re both still fully clothed, though by now it’s late and he’s going to fall asleep soon. He’s been up for nearly two days. 

The tv flickers, sounds come from it but he’s neither watching nor listening at this point. Phil takes off his glasses and puts them on the nightstand.

“D’you wanna have sex?”

Dan kisses him. “No.”

Sometimes he does after stuff like this. Sometimes it helps clear his mind, release tension and flood his system with endorphins and all that. 

He turns his back to Phil and shuffles back. “Hold me.”

The front of Phil’s body fits against the back of Dan’s perfectly, filling in every jut and dip and Dan falls asleep before he even has time to tell Phil what he’s thinking, which is  _ I love you. _

 

He feels heavy as a rock when he opens his eyes. It’s not the bad kind of heavy, the kind that means he’s temporarily losing the battle with his demons. He’s just tired. Numb from the gravity of the insane amount of responsibility thrust upon him yesterday, and the aftermath of one of the scariest experiences of his entire life.

It doesn’t matter that it had been a resounding success, near the top of his list of career highs and things he’s most proud of accomplishing. He still feels a little bit like he’s been run over by a train.

It’s still dark in the room but he can see the outline of dull grey light around the curtained window. Phil’s there beside him, sat up against the pillow and biting his lip as he stares at something on his laptop.

“Time is it?” His voice sounds like a bag of fucking rocks.

“Doesn’t matter.” Phil shuts his laptop, leans down and kisses Dan’s forehead. “You hungry?”

He shakes his head. 

“Coffee?”

Coffee he can do. “Please.”

Phil lies down, pulls the blankets up over them both and tucks himself into Dan’s space. He smells like lemon and his stubble scratches Dan’s lip as they kiss.

“I feel like shit.”

“I know,” Phil whispers.

“Don’t we have a meeting today, later?”

Phil’s thumb traces the shape of Dan’s cheekbone. His voice is deep when he says, “I cancelled it.”

“God I love you.”

Dan feels the warmth of Phil’s breath on his face as he laughs. “I know,” Phil says. He leans in for another kiss. And another. 

Dan’s lips are dry and chapped and Phil’s are soft and wet and they smack as they kiss. Phil pulls back and his expression is one of pure adoration. Dan’s stomach flutters.

Fucking Phil, still giving him butterflies after nearly a decade, even when Dan feels like a ton of bricks that’s been thrown down the stairs.

“Dan.” Phil’s hands cradle Dan’s face, squishing his cheeks together just the tiniest bit.

“What?”

“I’m so proud of you. You know that, right?”

Dan nods. He knows. 


End file.
